User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 21: The Lights in the Sky are Stalaria
I looked around and reality set in. Roze was dead. Gurin was dead. Shiroi was dead. The only companions I had left were my siblings. Sheath looked me over. "Shade, are you ok?" she asked. I simply nodded. We all knew it was a total lie, but I guess the three around me understood. When I looked behind Sheath, I noticed something. There was a massive pillar, which was likely a mile in radius, that was made of charred and then watered down black bricks with massive vines wrapping around the structure. Sheath giggled for a moment and smiled. "Well, my dear brothers and sister, I would like to show you around my new home, Stalaria." she said with a voice so joyous that I thought she would have been able to break into a song at any given moment. "Come now, there is so little to see and so much time." I looked at Sheath like she was insane. Her home was almost literally in the stars, and there was little to see? I could already imagine it. A massive observatory in the middle of town, with which you could see any planet for hundreds of lightyears. She always did have a thing for astronomy, among other things, but I had no clue she loved it enough to use her knowledge of architecture to make an entire city as close to the sky as possible. Senterra lit up. "Let's go!" Gaia ... well ... he was just being Gaia. I finally spoke. "So ... are we going to have to climb this entire thing?" Sheath laughed. "Absolutely not." she said. Within moments, all four of us were in a massive building. I had no clue how we got there, but of course Sheath knew, and she just went over to her bed and got some things. "Ok you three, let's get this tour on with." ~~ The first place we visited was the Colosseum. It was absolutely amazing. The building itself was made of black bricks and columns with vines sprawling around them, most of which were in a double helix fashion. "Everyone, this is the Colosseum, where we go to train up and coming brawlers and their partners." she said with delight. "It is actually really fun freaking them out going between Bakugan and Human forms. Sometimes we get bored and even use each other as Bakugan for the other." I had no comment. Senterra, Gaia, and I were just in awe of how massive this place was. Sheath was obviously in a rush. She didn't even take much time to tell us about the place before we left for the next landmark. ~~ Of course. Another town, another shrine. This time the shrine had almost the same design scheme as the Colosseum, except it was obviously adapted to look like a shrine. Senterra and Gaia decided to opt out of going in, but somehow they forced me in. "So what am I doing here?" I asked Sheath as we entered the main chamber. Sheath looked at me. "Nova, Aqua, Pandora, look who I found." Out of absolute nothing, the three of my Siblings that Sheath had called appeared at her side. Nova looked at me and grinned, as well as Aqua. It's like they knew something that I didn't. It annoyed me, and somehow they had cut off their telepathy form me momentarily. Pandora waved her hand whimsically, and they all turned human. "Shade, brother, this is our shrine, and we expect to have some respect." she said with a smirk. I looked her dead in the eyes and something occurred to me. Every time I didn't pay my proper respect to a shrine, someone I knew died. I gave in to Pandora's fixated stare. I knelt on one knee, and waited for approval. Pandora finally crossed the line. She took her high-heel off, and stuck her foot in front of me. Somehow I knew exactly what was coming from that point, and I was right. "Kiss my foot, Shade." she said tauntingly. Category:Blog posts